


The Right Tree

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Language, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya demands that Uruha comes pick out the right tree with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Tree

“Good morning.” 

Uruha could feel lips on his chest, a tongue licking over his nipple, he couldn’t help but smile and open his eyes, the sunlight pouring in making them flutter. “Morning.” His voice was scratchy; he cleared his throat and tried to speak again. “What are you doing?”

Toshiya removed his tongue from his body, smirking, he crawled on top of his lap. “What does it look like?” 

“Looks like you are disturbing my sleep.” Uruha joked and stretched his mouth into a yawn. Toshiya always looked so adorable first thing in the morning.

“Uruha, come on! You promised we would go get a tree today.” Toshiya whined and jumped up and down on Uruha, making a certain body part come to life. He groaned, he didn’t even know how is dick could still function after the month they had. Toshiya had come up with his own sexual advent calendar; every day was a different position. And well some of those positions were very exhausted. 

“We can go tomorrow.” Grumbling, Uruha tried to push Toshiya off his growing erection.

Toshiya wasn’t having any of it and stayed put, slapping Uruha’s hands away. “You have been saying that everyday for the past month. It’s Christmas Eve already!” 

That seemed to gain Uruha’s attention. “What? How is that even possible?”

Letting out a hearty laugh, Toshiya leaned forward, giving a tease of his hips against Uruha. “Because you slept and fucked the month away.” Mentally, Uruha thought that Toshiya was guilty of the same, and technically it was his fault.

“Alright, I get it. Off.” Uruha pressed back Toshiya’s hips, his lover let out a whimper and slid off the bed. “Do you want to stop and get breakfast somewhere?”

Toshiya bent over the bed licking his lips, “How about a protein shake?”

“Weren’t you just criticizing me about sexing the month away? You’re not helping.” Finally getting off the bed, he ignored his raging hard on and Toshiya slapped him on the ass as he moved to their bathroom to get ready.

Fitting into their coats and wrapping scarfs around their necks, they ventured out of their apartment. Picking up a few bagels on their way to the tree farm. There wasn’t that many people there, obviously because everyone else already had their trees, Uruha only felt a little guilty. 

“At least there are still some trees left.” Holding his arms across his chest, Toshiya scoffed, his breath visible. Uruha wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist, pulling him close. “Of course there are.”

In their hold, they walked together observing the Christmas trees around them. “How about this one?” Uruha pointed a finger to what he thought was a good enough tree.

“Are you serious? It looks like a Charlie Brown tree!” With a laugh Toshiya shook his head, pulling on Uruha’s waist to find another one.

Standing in front of another one, he just glanced at it and Toshiya shook his head again. This was going to be a long day. An hour passed by, still no tree and the axe he had been carrying was becoming heavy. “Toshiya, you have passed up a hundred trees. I love you, really I do. But I’m going to use this axe on you if you don’t find a tree soon.” The snow that covered his boots was beginning to sink in, making his toes numb.

“I can’t believe you are threatening to kill me on Christmas Eve.” Toshiya gave him a hurtful expression that he knew was just for show. But to make up for it, Uruha pressed their lips together. He felt Toshiya sigh against his lips, “I love you too.”

It only took another twenty minutes before Toshiya found the ‘perfect’ tree. Honestly, it looked just like the rest to Uruha, though it was a bit wider. After cutting it down, Uruha strapped it to their car and finally made the trip back home.

Toshiya’s face lit up when the Christmas tree was completely set up, now it was time to decorate (his favorite part). Instead of store bought ornaments, Toshiya took it upon himself to make his own. He had to admit, they looked kind of silly but it was all a part of Toshiya’s charm. Lights already were strewn around the fir’s branches. 

While Toshiya was distracted he went into the bedroom, opening the closet he dug into a box where he retrieved an ornament that he had made himself, well sort of. Clutching it in his hand, he went back to his lover. He hung it on the tree and Toshiya smiled at him, completely oblivious.

“Is this when we make hot chocolate and cuddle on the couch staring at the tree?” Toshiya walked over to him, slinging his arms around his neck. 

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Uruha turned Toshiya around, slipping his arms around him and resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Toshiya giggled, leaning back into Uruha’s embrace.

Pulling back Toshyia’s hair to reveal his neck, Uruha pressed his lips against his ear. “Look.”

Toshiya gazed at the decorated tree and let out a gasp, Uruha smiled taking off string that was tied with two rings. Holding them in front of Toshiya, “Will you marry me?” Grabbing the rings, Toshiya whipped around, crashing their lips together. 

“Yes!” Toshiya shouted when he pulled away. “This is the best Christmas present I could ever ask for!” He was giddy, untying the rings, one had blue stones incased into the silver band while the other had purple. He slid the blue stoned ring over Toshiya’s finger then put on his own. The smile that Toshiya was boasting pretty much melted his heart.

He couldn’t help but repeat the words to him again, just as he wanted to tell Toshiya over and over again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He received another kiss and Toshiya pulled back nibbling on his lip. “Do you want your present now?”

“Do you think you can top mine?” Uruha slid his hands over his lover’s ass pulling him to his body.

“I didn’t realize that Christmas was so competitive.” Toshiya had his arms around his neck again, giving him a sly smile. “But I’m pretty sure it’s a great present since you’re going to marry it.”

“Oh? A re-gift?” Uruha raised his brow; the remark earned him a slap on his shoulder from his lover.

“Fuck you, you don’t get anything then.” Toshiya strutted away but Uruha grabbed his hand pulling him back. Lips connecting, Uruha pulled their bodies together, not a single open space between them. Feeling Toshiya’s lip curve up against his own, he knew he won.

Pulling Toshiya down to the floor with him, they sat in front of the glowing tree, the only light source in the room. Slowly their lips moved together, Toshiya sliding his fingers through Uruha’s hair as he parted his mouth. Toshiya straddled his lap, and he leaned against the couch, running his hands along his lover’s thighs. When their tongues met, Uruha could taste the left over ginger bread cookies he must have snuck when he wasn’t looking. He couldn’t help but smile and laugh against Toshiya’s mouth.

Breaking their kiss, Toshiya looked at him amused. “What?”

“Nothing. Everything is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is one giant tease. For some reason I liked it better without the smut xP Hope you all enjoyed, comments are love <3


End file.
